flesh without blood
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Toga le lame las mejillas como un gato y sonríe. Dabi la odia a veces.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi, sensei.

 **Prompt:** 008\. Algodón de azúcar [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano]

 **Advertencia:** OoC gratuito y desvaríos bye

* * *

 **D** abi la odia a veces.

Toga Himiko tiene sonrisa de leche cortada y cabellos de oro apagado. Cuerpo de muñeca de bolsillo y ojos filosos como dientes de tiburón. (Nada en la orilla del mundo aparentando ser indefensa y cuando uno menos se lo espera le vuelve y lo devora de una mordida). Como el ventrículo izquierdo en donde su pulso de carretera e hilos rojos corre demasiado rápido, se desangra de a poco.

— Dabi, Dabi. Yo amo la sangre sabes —le dice emocionada. Él ya sabe. Por supuesto que sí—. Su textura, su color, su sabor–

Enumera cada cosa y suelta risitas de veneno, ponzoña hecha carne. Y Dabi le permite hacer. Que Toga es un enigma de caleidoscopio y Shigaraki un idiota (según su propia opinión) que debería darles más trabajo en vez de quedarse en la guarida todo el día viendo las noticias mientras Shigaraki hace Dios sabe qué. Dabi se aburre, y Toga jugueteando a su lado sólo lo empeora.

— Un patético líder —musita él. Toga le lame las mejillas como un gato y sonríe.

— No es patético Dabi. (su sangre es deliciosa).

Por poco lo olvida.

— Pero no tanto como la tuya —admite con sinceridad. Y Dabi bien puede prenderse fuego a sí mismo para no tener que darle una respuesta (que ya conoce de antemano), y para incinerarla a ella además. _De nada_. Los villanos no agradecen, después de todo.

( **&** )

Dabi no la quiere a veces.

La realidad es que Toga guarda una colección de cuchillos en los bolsillos de ataúd de su suéter holgado. Bien limpios y relucientes, conforman una telaraña mortal donde la araña es la hoja filosa de uno de esos cuchillos en el momento exacto donde atraviesa la piel y brota todo hacia fuera en una explosión digna del surrealismo.

Splash.

Dice Toga elocuente en uno de sus tan inspiradores momentos de filosofía que le apetece usar unos intestinos alrededor del cuello como bufanda del último grito de la moda. Pero no.

— Es que no se ve bonito —se lamenta con dramatismo y en un puchero.

Dabi finge estar interesado en la conversación.

— A ti todo se te ve bonito.

Y a Toga le brillan los ojos de neón.

— ¿De verdad? Eh Dabi, responde. Daa-bii. No me ignores Dabi. Daaabiiii.

Es insufrible, una niña, una princesa que en realidad es un monstruo y usa una corona de huesos bailarines de tap mientras le sirve el té a unos osos de felpa decapitados.

Tonta, tan tonta.

(Y linda).

Lo que comparten en común son sus fechorías y adoración a Stain. Que están del lado equivocado de la ley, y sólo eso. No es que sean particularmente unidos, empero conviven de más, más que el promedio. Todos se dan cuenta, incluido Dabi.

(Cuando menos se lo espera, la telaraña se hunde en su cuerpo y por dentro lo corta con miles de diminutas esquirlas).

( **&** )

Dabi no la detesta tanto a veces.

Toga es como una mota de polvo con espinas buscando un lugar en donde posarse y camuflajear su (belleza) fealdad. Esa de piel de algodón y bragas rosadas —no es que Dabi sepa algo al respecto, pero Toga usa faldas muy cortas de por sí y luego va y se las sube tres centímetros— y.

Qué. Maldito. Descaro.

— Himiko se te ve todo —reprende igual que un padre. Aunque es algo así como un hermano. Y de ser el caso tiene pensamientos incestuosos y obscenos. La culpa es de Toga.

— ¿Hm? —murmura ella perezosa, y al instante le enseña todos los dientes de margarita.

Acércate y te como entero, vamos.

—... Olvídalo.

No vale la pena. Y si se trata de esconder la fiebre (abrasadora y abrazadora), siempre puede culpar a su quirk. Porque Toga es como una mota de polvo con garras y aullidos. Y en ciertas ocasiones se le incrusta en los pulmones a Dabi. Como una grieta. Una grieta que se transforma en un abismo entre sus costillas.

Luego ella lo mira tras sus pestañas en la penumbra y el detestarla es una idea extraña y difícil de pronunciar.

(teodioteodioteodiote–)

Toga se le acerca por la espalda y vuelve a lamerle la cara, su lengua pérfida le quema con saliva y afecto. A Dabi le tiembla todo.

( **&** )

Correr no sirve de nada. Las sombras también corren rápido.

(Dabi a veces simplemente la ama).


End file.
